Flygon (Pokémon)
|} Flygon (Japanese: フライゴン Flygon) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 45. It is the final form of . Biology Flygon resembles a slightly insectoid, bipedal dragon. It is primarily light green and has a pair of large rhombus-shaped wings with a red trim, toeless hind legs, and skinny arms with three-clawed hands. Its tail has several dark green stripes and three small green rhombus shapes with red trims at the end. It has large eyes, and a pair of green antennae that point back. The eyes have red covers that prevent sand from getting into its eyes. With its wings, it kicks up sandstorms to hide itself. Its wings make a "singing" sound when they are flapped, earning Flygon the name "The Desert Spirit". It uses this unique ability to attract prey, stranding them before it attacks. Flygon lives in the and works together with in searching for food. In the anime Major appearances Flygon debuted in Jirachi: Wish Maker as one of the residents of Forina, 's home. It helped save Jirachi from Butler and then participated in the against the fake . It briefly reappeared in a flashback in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys, and also in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai that chronicled the preceding nine s. Drew owns a Flygon, which debuted in Rhapsody in Drew. It was first seen participating in the Battle Stage of the Hoenn Grand Festival. The Ultra Guardians have a Ride Flygon, which uses during their missions, as first seen in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!. Minor appearances Flygon made its main series debut in Delcatty Got Your Tongue, where it was used by a in a battle against Abby's . However, it was presented as a black silhouette. A Flygon appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Flygon appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries s it kicks up.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Flygon was one of the Pokémon belonging to Norman, who mostly used it for aerial transport. After taking under his wing for the sake of awaking , he gave it to the boy. It first appeared in Talk About Timing, Treecko. Draconid Jinga, Renza, and Tomatoma all own a Flygon, which first appeared Omega Alpha Adventure 6. Aarune's Flygon appeared in a flashback in Omega Alpha Adventure 16. Hapu owns a Flygon, which first appeared in PASM23. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries while flying.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 5, Forever Level 54, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Haruba Desert}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Granite Zone}} |} |} |area=Desert: Rugged Flats (post-ending), Autumnwood: All }} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Spike Ball Alert!}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 3, Variety Battle: I Dunno, Audino (Reward)}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 390}} |area=White Ruins: Trailhead Field (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 27: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Dragon Week Flygon|English|United States|45|September 29 to October 3, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Flygon_2}} |Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire Promotion Flygon|English|United States|45|July 10, 2004|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Flygon}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Dragon Claw|Dragon|Physical|80|100|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20}} |Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Fury Cutter|Bug|Physical|40|95|20}} |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15|*|'}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- waves and shock waves. }} |- |- . }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=329 |name2=Vibrava |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Dragon |evo2= |no3=330 |name3=Flygon |type1-3=Ground |type2-3=Dragon}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Flygon shares its with . They are both known as the Mystic Pokémon in English, and the Spirit Pokémon in Japanese. * Flygon has the same base stat as its base form, . * All of Vibrava's base stats go up by exactly 30 points when it evolves into Flygon. * Flygon's effort value yield of 1 Attack and 2 Speed is unique. * According to Ken Sugimori in his interview in the Nintendo Dream magazine, Flygon was intended to get a Mega Evolution in Pokémon X and Y, but the idea was later dropped due to him experiencing an artist's block. Origin Flygon is based on the winged, adult stage of the , which highly resembles a dragonfly. Often the adult antlion and dragonfly are confused with one another, and Flygon could draw inspiration from both. In fact, some species of dragonflies are commonly called "sand dragons", which could account for Vibrava and Flygon's type combination. In keeping with its Dragon type, it also possesses a dragon-like build and reptilian features such as its arms and tail. Name origin Flygon is a combination of ''fly and dragon. It may also be a partial anagram of . In other languages and dragon |es=Flygon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Libelldra|demeaning=From and |it=Flygon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=플라이곤 Flygon|komeaning=Transliteration of the Japanese name |zh_cmn=沙漠蜻蜓 Shāmòqīngtíng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Desert dragonfly" |hi=फ्लाईगॉन Flygon|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Libelldra es:Flygon fr:Libégon it:Flygon ja:フライゴン zh:沙漠蜻蜓